The Girl Who Survived
by Ilovegoodstories8888
Summary: Madge Undersee survived the bombings, and now lives with Greasy Sae as she heals. Unfortunately, she is so traumatized that she has literally lost her voice. Can Madge overcome her grief to take over as the youngest Mayor in the history of 12? She need help. However, so does Gale Hawthorne, a boy angry over Katniss choosing Peeta. They can only heal each other. Fluff and romance.
1. Chapter 1

To my left, I heard my father yelling, to the right, my mother was sobbing. All around I could hear exposions, but I couldn't see anything. The smoke was too thick. In a moment, I knew I would feel the flames licking at my flesh, I knew that I would fall to the same fate that had already half-taken my parents. Their screams told me that the flames had reached them.

I finally did start to feel the burning, but I didn't scream. I just ran, ran through the burning house, looking for any source of light, any way out. The house was shaking, now, I could feel it. It was going to collapse on me, it was going to kill me.

I fell to my knees, the floor's splintered wood digging into my skin. Parts of the ceiling were caving in. I really thought I was going to die, for a minute. And then I saw the tiniest pinhole of light. The new hope gave me the strength to stumble over to it, and I realized it was a window, black with soot. Almost screaming in relief, I forced my hand through, ignoring the shards of glass.

In school, we learned that humans will do absolutely anything to survive. It's instinct. We can't kill ourselves by holding our breath, because when we actually faint, our brain automatically commands our body to start breathing.

It was that same survival instinct that got me out of that house.I broke the window frames, and shattered the glass. I somehow pulled my body through the tiny window, and dropped to the grass below. Another bomb fell somewhere, giving the house the final push. It collapsed, extinuishing my mother's screams. I felt myself fainting, but right before I slipped into the darkness, I saw a pair of grey eyes, acompanied with a handsome face.

Gale Hawthorne.

_

Warmth, light, soothing cold. Soft murmuring voices, good smells, comfort.

I cracked my eyes open, not knowing where I was, but wanting to see all of those wonderful things.

"She's awake." I heard someone say softly. "Quick, get a nice cool cloth."

I opened my eyes wide, now, wanting to see who it was.

"Mother?" I asked, my voice rasping. "Is that you?"

And then it all came back, my mother burning to death right in front of me, her anguished cries ringing out even above the roar of the flames. I don't know why, or how, but my jaw clamped up. I tried to stop the tears from forming, but to no avail.

I was lying on a threadbare couch in a little living room. The light was coming from three large windows, as well as a small lamp on the table next to me. A blanket rested on my legs, but I still shivered slightly.  
I didn't want to look at my legs, or my arms, or my face. I knew the flames had done damage, and I knew it wasn't pretty. But I did it anyways, and peeked under the robe that I had somehow been changed into.

Everything was bandaged, I couldn't even see the burns. But they hurt enough to make me wince even just looking at them.

"Madge?" My head snapped up. I hadn't realized Greasy had been carefully watching me the wholetime. But I didn't say anything, I just stared, nodding slightly. Greasy's brow furrowed slightly, noticing my silence. "How're you feelin', Dear?" I shrugged. She opened her mouth, about to ask another question, but was interrupted as someone entered the room from behind me.

"I have the cloth." A voice said, a male voice. I recognized it, its solemnity, but I just stared straight ahead, still crying silently.

Greasy disappeared from view momentarily as she went and got the cloth, and then I felt it pressed to my forehead gently. I hadn't realized I was so warm.

The owner of the voice finally appeared. Gale. He looked uncomfortable and out of place in the tiny room, his muscular frame filling the space. It was almost laughable. Almost. He looked at me, his eye brows lifted in worry. I knew I looked terrible. My blonde hair was probably black with soot, my blue eyes bordered with dark, tired rings. But I didn't care. I was an orphan, wasn't I?

"Uh, hi." He greeted me nervously. I looked at him for a moment, meeting his eyes, before abruptly looking away.

"Gale pulled you out." It took me a minute to realize Greasy was talking. "From th'fire. You were hangin' half out the window, I heard. He saved yer life." I thought for a moment. I was almost positive I had pulled myself out. "Why aren't you talking, child?" She asked gently. "You were a talking about yer mother when you 'woke." Great. More tears.

Gale stood behind her, looking worried. I never knew him very well, only smiled at him shyly if I passed him at school or in the streets. So why was he here?

"I wonder if it's... What do you call it." He muttered, trailing off. "Post-traumatic stress?"

Greasy went blank.

"Huh?"

But I knew what he was talking about. The whole experience had completely shattered me emotionally. I wasn't going to talk, for a reason even I couldn't figure out.

This was not good.


	2. Chapter 2

"Post Traumatic WHAT?" Greasy asked, her eyes wide. "Is that some sorta disease?"

"No, no." Gale said in exasperation. "It's just... Maybe we should get a doctor or something. A therapist."

I turned my head and looked at him right in the eyes, willing him to change his mind. There was no wayI was going to go to a doctor because of this, because my parents...

More tears.

"Oh, dear." Greasy soothed, confusion gone and mother-instinct taking over. "You'll be jest fine, you hear? We'll take care of you." She pulled me into a hug, but I just stared over her shoulder, my eyes fixing on Gale. The expression on his face made me angry. Pity.

I pushed Greasy away and sat up straight, biting my lip at the intense pain. I needed something, anything to write on. I was afraid that if I opened my mouth, I'd burst into tears. I didn't want them to hear the vulnerability in my voice.

On the table next to me I saw a charcoal pencil, and a piece of paper. I scooped them up eagerly, but the pencil fell and rolled slowly towards Gale's feet.

He stared down at it a moment, lost in his thoughts. I shivered when he glanced up, an angry glint in his eyes, his jaw clenched. It was obvious he was mad at somebody, and that somebody was not me. I raised my eyebrows in question, but he turned away, and picked up the pencil. He wordlessley passed it to me. Not knowing what to do, I started writing.

_It hurts._

Greasy couldn't read it. It made my heart sink when I realized that Gale would have to read it to her while I wasn't talking. It wasn't that I didn't like Gale, it's just that I could sense an anger about him that, frankly, scared me. He sighed as he realized the situation.

"She said," He started, shooting me a glare, "that it hurts." Greasy gasped, and hurried to the kitchen.

"This'll hurt at first, dear." She called as she bustled back in, holding a little tin. "But it's my own recipe, and it'll relieve the pain after a few moments. It'll help with the scarring, too."

She started to gently unwrap the bandages from around my arms. I looked away, but from Gale's sharp intake of breath, I knew it was bad.

When she applied the cream, I knew it would hurt. l I just didn't realize it'd be that bad. I instantly reached for something to squeeze, anything. Someone's hand, even. But Gale drew himself farther away, not meeting my tearful gaze. I grabbed a pillow instead, biting my lip so hard that I tasted blood.

I hated my life at that moment, I hated everything.

Unfortunately, it got worse.

Greasy had to lift up my robe to apply the cream to some of the burns on my chest. At that point the pain had dazed me, but I felt myself flushing.

What was worse, though, was the fact that Gale was there. He went bright red, tearing his eyes away and meeting my eyes for a moment.

"Bye." He mouthed. And then he was gone, out the door. I've never been so happy to see someone leave in my life.

_

I used my little piece of paper a lot in the next few days, although that meant Gale had to stick around to read it. One day, when I was feeling a little better, I wanted to go outside.

_Take me outside._

"No." He snapped, fiddling with his watch.

_Please?_ I tapped him with my pencil, and he looked up, glaring at me.

"Why can't you just _talk_?" He hissed. "Seriously. You're being a baby, doing this. You're just wallowing in your own pain, not thinking about the other people, the people who _died_, and the people who left." His face went redder. "Do you realize that, maybe, I'm unhappy? That maybe I don't want to be here, with a girl who refuses to talk, and an old lady who makes soup out of dogs for all I know?"

I looked at him for a moment, shocked. He didn't realize that I literally couldn't talk. Maybe it seems babyish, but right at that moment, it was a part of the healing process that I could not yet overcome.

It also upset me that he insulted Greasy Sae. Seriously, what was his problem?

He seemed to realize the effect the words had on me, because his face softened. I tried to hold the tears back, I really did. But lately, tears came easily.

When I started crying, something else passed through his eyes. Fear? Regret? I'm not sure, but it made him get up, walk towards me, and pick me up, all in one smooth motion. Further more, he did it so gently that it barely harmed my burns. I saw a muscle feather in his jaw, but I just stared at him, shocked. Gale Hawthorne, the boy who I had deemed as the world's most grumpy person, was helping me. But it got more shocking.

Because as he was opening the door, he gripped me just a little tighter, leaned in, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

I didn't know what to do. I just pretended that my gasp was at the sight of daylight, not at his apology. He walked me over to a grassy patch, and set me down gently, so that I was sitting against a fence. It was a beautiful day. Greasy's little farm had always been envied in the District. It was on the very edges of 12, on a hill with a view of the forest below. I could even see the faint outline of mountains in the distance. Behind me, I heard what sounded like a pony or horse whinnying, and a chicken clucked nearby.

It made me realize that life went on, no matter what happened. Here I was, in pain, orphaned, and traumatized, and yet the sun still came out and the animals were still alive. Gale had been right, partly.

The world did not revolve around me.

_I'm sorry, too_. I (hesitantly, this time,) tapped him with the pencil, and he read the three words, nodded at me, and then walked a few steps away from me, raising his hands to shield his eyes from the sun.

Most people would have thought this aloofness was odd, but to me it was a comfort. It meant he wasn;t angry. At the moment, anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gale's POV**

When Katniss first rejected me, I couldn't believe my ears. After all, I was full of myself back then.

Nobody said "no" to Gale Hawthorne.

It was the night before she left to go the the second Hunger Games. I was going for a walk, and saw a figure walking down the road. A figure that looked strikingly like Katniss.

"Gale?" I heard her voice ask. She stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Catnip." I said with a slight smirk. I knew something was up when she didn't smile back, or shoot back some witty reply. She only frowned. "I'm just going for a walk." I told her seriously.

"Oh." She sighed and tried to pass, but I caught her wrist.

"Catnip, what's wrong? You're not yourself tonight."

She glared up at me, her grey eyes flashing. "Maybe I just want to get home." She snapped. "I have a big day tomorrow, you know."

"Yeah, I know." I replied softly. My thoughts flashed back to our kiss, and I, being an idiot, thought that it would make everything alright. I decided to go for the dominant male approach, and in one fluidmoment had her pinned against me. "I'll miss you."

I leaned in for the kiss, closing my eyes and pursing my lips stupidly. I was so lost in the thought of kissing her, feeling her lips on mine, that I cried out when I felt a sharp slap against my cheek.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" She hissed.

"I-I-I don't know." I stammered nervously. "I thought-I mean, I remembered... You kissed me before!"The sentence had started apologetic, but I somehow made it close accusingly.

"So?" She challenged, stepping away and resting her hands on her hips.

"So I thought, you know..."

"What?"

I glared at her. "I thought there was something there, okay? I said it!" I was angry, too, now. Katniss sighed In surrender, and sat down on the dirt road.

"Gale, I used to think so, too... But now everything's changed."

"Like what?" I asked.

A dreamy smile rested on her lips. "Peeta."

I'd heard enough. I stomped over to her, and clamped my hands down on her shoulders. "I've known you for years, _Katniss_. I know everything about you. Why would you choose him over me?"

Her anger returned in an instant. "Because he's not _you_."

I stared at her for a moment, and then turned and stomped away. I was hurt beyond belief. The next day she left, and a few days later the bombings happened. That was when I'd showed up at Greasy's with a burned arm, and that was when I found Madge.

I was mulling over these thoughts when I had some time alone. I was living with Greasy, now, and I wanted to contribute by helping take care of Madge. It wasn't easy, though. I was still hurt and angry, and lashed out at Madge when I was in a particularily bad mood. She, being depressed, would instantly start crying, although after a week she was growing stronger, both physically and emotionally.  
I still didn't feel anything for Madge. And when I say that, I mean ANYTHING. I didn't feel like we were friends, companions, even aquaintances. To me, she was just a random girl sleeping on Greasy's couch, as quiet as a mouse.

Anyways, I was thinking about the whole Katniss thing when I felt myself begin to feel something like depressed, sadder than I'd ever felt. I, Gale Hawthorne, was crying. It wasn't because of Katniss, although that was definitely part of the reason. I just felt the weight of everything that had happened in the last week settle on me as if someone was sitting on my chest.

Luckily, I was outside. I really thought no one would notice, since Greasy was out on errands and Madge was probably sleeping.

However, Madge wasn't sleeping.

I first realized she was there when I felt something block out the sun. When I glanced up, I almost jumped in surprise, and instantly dragged my hand across my face, trying to get rid of the tears.  
Madge looked different that day. Her arms and legs were still covered in bandages, but she was in a pale blue sundress. I never realized how long her hair was, or how blue her eyes were.

I wasn't falling in love with Madge then, but something happened. I saw Madge Undersee for the first time, really saw her, that day. She stood above my crouched form, just staring. I watched as she bent over slightly, and touched my cheek gently, and then produced the paper that she'd been writing on so much.

_It's okay, Gale._

And then I completely broke down, quiet sobs raking through my body. In one impulsive move I stood up and pulled Madge to me. Sometimes someone just needs a hug, comfort. Her arms stayed limp for a moment, and then she hesitantly wrapped them around my form.

After a few moments I realized that hugging couldn't feel good for her arms, and let her go, still wiping away tears. She nodded at me once solemnly, before turning around and walking back into the little house.

We didn't become the best of friends that day. But we grew closer, and started forming a bond. Something I'd never thought was possible with Madge Undersee, pretty, spoiled, upper-class daughter of the mayor, the girl that didn't even need to apply for tesserae. It made me realize that people are much different than we can even imagine.

**Hey guys. I'm going to have some trouble uploading tomorrow and even the next day, I'll be really busy. I really try to update fast, but it may be a day or two.**

**Thanks for reading so far :) I'd really appreciate it if you please left a review, and favourited/followed. It means a lot to me. **


	4. Chapter 4

Gale's POV

I woke up to a perfectly normal morning. Greasy was banging around in the kitchen, sunlight was streaming through the window. I rolled over on my bed, which was a futon next to Madge's couch. She was sleeping, as usual. I watched her face, taking in the thin scar on her left cheek, ahe bandaged arms. Her hair was tied into one long braid, her eyes big and blue and... Open.

I tore my eyes away, blushing. Madge had seen me staring. I bet she was confused. In truth, I didn't blame her. I was confused myself. Why _had_ I been staring?

A particularily loud bang from the kitchen interrupted my thoughs, and I stretched and yawned loudly.

"Finally, you're awake." I heard Greasy call from the kitchen. "You two sleep like a bear does in winter." I rolled my eyes, and pulled myself out of bed, the floor creaking loudly under my shifting weight. Madge got up, too, visibly wincing as she stood up. I couldn't blame her, really. She was badly burned, after all.

Breakfast in Greasy's house was always interesting. Whether it was dried seaweed sprinkled with wheat flakes, or duck eggs and maple syrup, you knew for sure that it was healthy. We were just digging into a meal of watercress pancakes dipped in honey when Madge finally spoke up... Or wrote up. She had long ago shed her old paper, when she some how found a box of yellowed but blank paper. She tapped my arm, something that I was used to by now, and showed me her message.

_Who are those men?_

"What men-" I started to ask, but then saw what she was gesturing at. Out the window, I could see a large group of men, and none of them looked happy. Greasy saw, too, and instantly stiffened.

"Hide Madge." She directed me sharply. "These men're gonna be trouble." Madge glanced at me fearfully, but obediently followed me as I led her to the bathroom. It was one out of the four rooms in Greasy's house, and the door was the only one with a lock.

"Stay." I told her, and then I shut the door, running after Greasy, who was standing outside and talking to the men.

I walked up just in time to hear one of them say, "-she has duties."

"Wait a second." I interrupted. "What's going on here?"

One of the men stepped forward. I immediately noticed the sizeable height difference. I myself have always been tall, but this man was huge.

He cleared his throat over-dramatically, and started speaking. "Madge Undersee is to be the new Mayor of 12."

I started coughing uncontrollably. "E-Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He glared. "Her parents are both dead, and we don't want to have to elect. Everyone's at District 11, anyways."

"So why don't you go there?" I asked in annoyance. "Or why can't one of you be the Mayor?"

The whole group burst into laughter, including the man who I was speaking to, the other guys called him James.

"An illiterate mayor?" He snorted. "Yeah, right. That'll work out well." He frowned. "Mayor Undersee was fair, I'm sure his daughter will be."

I shook my head firmly. "No. She can't. She's burned, she can't even talk."

"Well, make her." James growled.

"I can't!" I protested. "Seriously, what are you going to do? You can't kill her, then you won't have a mayor at all. There's no way to blackmail her into doing this."

"Oh yeah?" James asked, a smile stretching across his face. He nodded to one of the other men, who stepped forward, a knife glinting in his hand. In a moment he had grabbed Greasy, pinning her hands behind her back and holding the knife to her throat. "We need a mayor." He told me angrily. "Or Coin's gonna kill all of us. You know why?"

I swallowed. "Why?"

"Because it's a new law. District without an authorative figure equals no District at all."  
I glanced at Greasy, who was looking so scared I really thought she was going to faint.

"Look, I need time. Madge is really hurt, guys."

James shook his head. "She needs to be able to make the announcement of her new position next month, at Snow's Annual Panem Meeting." He thought for a moment. "I guess they're calling it Coin's Annual Panem Meeting, now. Snow being overthrown, and all."

I looked once more at Greasy. They had to let her go.

"Fine."

He nodded and smiled nicely. "Good." He whistled sharply. "C'mon boys." They all started retreating down the path. _With_ Greasy.

"Hey!" I yelled. "What about her?" They all laguhed, and I felt that old rage start to boil up inside me.

In the next 10 seconds I made 3 mistakes.

Mistake 1, I ran after them.

Mistake 2, I jumped on James.

Mistake 3, I punched him, leaving the rest of my body unshielded.

They continued down the path a few minutes later, leaving me on the ground, with a broken nose, probably a concussion, a black eye, and various bruises and cuts. But I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking about how we were all going to die.

There was no way Madge could make that speech. She could barely walk, she couldn't talk, and she was so emotionally damaged that she cried at the slightest confrontation. When I asked her where she put the salt shaker a few days ago, she burst into tears and apologized.

At that moment, I was absolutely terrified.


	5. Chapter 5

Madge's POV

Gale was gone for 15 and a half minutes. I know because I counted down the seconds the whole time, trying to ignore the fearful trembling in my fingers.

When he finally did return, he did so slowly and wordlessly. It must have taken him a minute even to open the bathroom door. I watched his face carefully as I stepped out, feeling my heart beat speed up when I saw fear. I was so worried that I even opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out, not even a squeak.

_What happened?_

He sighed, shoulders sagging, and led me to the couch.

"Okay, you have to promise me one thing." He asked me slowly, kneeling on the ground in front of me and looking straight into my face. I blushed at our close proximity, and then mentally scolded myself for thinking of such a ridiculous thing. It's just the heat, I told myself, that's why I'm blushing.

It was only right then that I realized Greasy wasn't with us.

Gale explained the situation slowly and gently, but I felt myself submerge in panic. The only thing that kept me from crying was Gale's eyes, two hazel life rings that I could grab onto and pull myself back to common sense with.

When he finished speaking I sat in a stupor, not sure what to do, or write. I knew I had two choices.

One, I could let myself be afraid, I could stop myself from healing. I could refuse not to talk, I could run away.

Two, I could try.

I looked straight back into his eyes and nodded once.

_I'll try, Gale._

I passed him the paper, and he sighed.

"This is one thing that has to change." He told me. "I'll get you something else to write on." I was silent, waiting for him to go on. "We need to get a speech prepared, but first of all, you have to talk." He brightened. "We have a whole month before we have to go to that big meeting, a month for you to heal."

I smiled for his benefit, but I knew it wasn't enough time. I think he knew it deep down, too.

_What about Greasy?_

He shook his head wordlessly, his jaw tightening slightly.

"I don't know." He whispered.

_I guess I'll just have to prepare that speech._

"Not you, Madge. Us." He took my hand for a moment, not seeming to realize it. After a moment of staring into my eyes, though, he quickly snatched it away and started blushing furiously. "Sorry." He mumbled, and then stood up, muttering about errands.

After he had run out, I cried for a long time. The thought of becoming Mayor, of making a speech in front of thousands of people, sent me into a spiral of emotional exhaustian. I just couldn't take it. So I lay down on that tiny couch, curled up into a ball, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Pain woke me up. I'm not even kidding. I was so used to Greasy applying the cream and changing my bandages that I hadn't remembered to. I sat up and yawned, stretching my arms painfully. Gale wasn't back, I noted. I wondered what errands he was doing.

I started tediously applying the cream to my arms and legs, making faces at the ugly scabs and scars. Greasy had said the cream would help with some of the scarring, but I was still worried. I was nervous about applying it to my chest, because it meant that I'd have to take my actualy shirt off. Usually Gale left the room at this point, but he wasn't here. I decided to do it anyways, in the bathroom.

Unfortunately, I didn't lock it.

"Madge?" I couldn't answer. I just stood there frozen, my shirt on the floor. "Madge, are you in there?" I opened my mouth to talk, desperately trying to work up the courage to utter even one word.

Too late.

He opened the door, obviously worried that something had happened. I just stood there, the only thing covering my chest was my underwear. He took in the scene in an instant, his mouth forming a perfect"O".

The next minute was pure chaos.

He screamed and clamped his hands over his eyes, trying to hastily back out of the bathroom, but smashing into the doorframe, bouncing off, and falling on the floor. Meanwhile, I was desperately trying to finish applying the cream and pull the shirt over my head. It got stuck there, though, obstructing my view. I tried to pull it down over my head but only succeeded in tripping backwards and hitting my head on the toilet seat.

5 minutes later I was sitting on the couch, holding a cold cloth to my head and glaring at Gale. He, in turn, was sitting cross-legged on the floor, babbling about how he didn't see a thing and that I shouldn't worry.

"I really am sorry." He finished sheepishly, his face still bright red. "I should've knocked." I sighed angrily and checked the cloth for blood. None, thankfully. I really didn't need anymore injuries. "Look," Gale said, "I said I was sorry, and I meant it. I bought this for you at the store, so will you please forgive me?"

He handed me a plastic bag. I opened it warily, and pulled out a large sketch pad, along with a notebook. I stared at them for a moment, and then pulled out a box of pencils.

"The notepad is for writing your messages." Gale informed me. "And Greasy told me once that you liked to draw, so that's what the sketch pad is for."

I looked at him for a long time, so long that he began to squirm. Tears started pricking at the corners of my eyes, and I ducked my head sheepishly. Only I would cry when I was given a present. They were happy tears, though. I hadn't had much to be happy about in the last few weeks, and that small gift really set me off.

In a moment I was on the ground hugging him tightly, all embarrassment and shame gone. He was shocked, in a word, by my over-exaggerated reaction, but didn;t have time to react because I pulled away and grabbed the notepad.

_Thank you._

And so our friendship began.

**Hi everyone. Like I said before, I didn't have much time to update, so this is a short chapter. It's pretty significant, though, in terms of their relationship. I hope you liked it :) Please review, and favourite and follow! It all means the world to me.**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Gale's POV

The day after our little "incident" was very awkward, I kept asking myself _why_ I hadn't closed the door, _why _had I hugged him?

I don't know what was going through his mind, but judging by his long silences and red face, he could clearly remember.

The silences weren't always awkward, though. I was worried, about the speech, about Greasy, and, oh, I don't know, the livelihood of the remaining people in District 12? It was not a fun day.

Finally, around noon, Gale decided it was time for me to heal. Or start to, anyways.

"Hey." He greeted me as he walked into the living room. I sat sullenly on the couch, wrapped tightly in a moth-eaten blanket, and didn't write back an answer. "We need to go outside."

I tilted my head towards him, still not making eye contact, and shook my head vigorously.

_No, thanks._

"Why not?"

I sighed in annoyance.

_I'm tired, and unhappy, my limbs hurt, and you're annoying me._

He began to look angry. "Just yesterday you were hugging and thanking me!"

_Was that before or after you walked in on me with my shirt off?_

He blushed. "I said I was sorry." I didn't reply. "Look, I said I was sorry, you forgave me. You're being silly, now. You need to get some fresh air."

I shook my head once, trying not to notice the devilish smile growing on his face.

"Fine, then."

I watched him step towards me, my mouth dropping as I realized what he was going to do. But I was defenceless aainst his strength as he picked me up and threw me over one shoulder. I began pounding on his back, hard, feeling even more angry when I saw my attempts weren't doing anything. But I couldn't say anything to protest, and eventually I went limp as we stepped out into the daylight.

It was noon, then, and the sun was at it's warmest (or as warm as it can et in february). When Gale felt me go limp her gently set me down, and I nestled into the grass, leaning against that fence. It was the same place he put me last time he carried me out, but this time I could look around. The first thing I noticed were the horses.

_Where did Greasy get those from? They look expensive._

He read my message and shrugged. "When the bombings happened, they all came here."

I'd always loved horses. I walked up to the fence and clicked my toungue, watching as one particularily big horse lumbered over.

"Greasy told me that's a Clydesdale." Gale informed me. "He's big, isn't he?"

I nodded slowly. The horse was at the very least six feet at the shoulder, but I liked him right away. He stretched his nose into my hands, and I rubbed it gently, grinning into his big brown eyes.

After a few moments the horse turned and walked away, and I watched, disappointed.

"You can ride him, eventually." Gale told me. "Greasy said they're all trained and broke, but you'd have to do it bareback." I nodded vigorously.

Then Gale led me to a patch of dirt nearby. I stared down at it a moment as Gale waited expectantly.

_Uh... What is it?_

He sighed impatiently.. "It's a garden. I dug it up for you. You can plant vegetables and flowers. At themention of flowers I perked up. Flowers were nice, I liked them.  
Flowers?

"Yep. Roses, Daisies, Bluebells, Lavendar, you name it." I nodded slowly, starting to realize what Gale was trying to do.

He then showed me the chicken coop, where we'd have to take care of Greast's chickens and collect the eggs. The prickles would have to be cut, and the weeds weeded. A bird's nest was nearby, where the orphaned babies slept in wait for their mother who would never come. We'd have to feed cow, Jane, needed to be milked.

After he showed me all of this, I caught on for sure. Gale was using nature to heal me, to get me to talk.

_I know what you're doing._

He looked confused. "What?"

_You're trying to keep me busy so that I'll eventually talk._

He laughed. "Yeah, right, Madge." He turned serious. "These chores need to be done. not for you, not for me, but for Greasy. If you think I'm trying to make you talk by slowly easing you into it, you're wrong." As he walked away I heard him mutter: "Get off your high horse."

I ducked my head in shame. I had a bad habit of thinking everything was about me.

I heard one of the horses whinny, and I saw that it was the Clydesdale. He needed a name. I walked over to him thoughfully, watching as he nibbled at the grass. There were 3 other horses in the paddock, one of which was a Clydesdale, but this one stood out. He was like a character from a book I read, for some reason.

Romeo. His name was Romeo.

Geez, Madge. I thought. How cheesey can you get?

I immediately took back my thoughts when I saw Romeo prance by the other Clydesdale, who was obviously female, and whinnying loudly, showing off. The girl was instantly dubbed Juliet.

I smiled to myself and turned away, feeling suddenly sad. That seemed to be happening a lot, in the last few weeks.

Sudden sadness.


	7. Chapter 7

Gale's POV  
There is (was) a fable in our District, which is fairly well known.

_"A man lived in a one-roomed house with his three daughters and three sons. He was sick of living so close together, so he went to the local wiseman to complain._

_The wiseman listened, and then said this:_

_'Take one goat, and bring it into the house to sleep with you. After one night, return to me.'_  
_The man was confused, but obeyed. The next day he came back, and complained of how the room was even more squished. The wise man said:_

_'Take all of your chickens, and bring them in the house with you for one night. Then return to me.'_

_The man obeyed once again._

_This continued for a while, until at the end of the week there were goats, chickens, horses, and cows in the house. The man came tearing back to the wiseman's house, complaining of how he never got any sleep. The wiseman said:_

_'Take every animal out, and return to me tomorrow."_

_The man obeyed. The next day he ran back almost crying with relief._

_'The house is so big, spacious!' He cried. 'I'm getting sleep again.'_

Moral of the fable? You don't know what you have until it's taken away from you.

This is exactly how we felt without Greasy. The farm needed taking care of, the animals and the gardens, as well as Madge's burns which needed to be treated. But what we missed the most was Greasy's calming words, the words that broke up Madge's and my fights, the words that were slowly bringing Madge into the healing process. Her presence was sorely noted. The day after Madge named the horse, I decided to try to get her to talk.

"Madge?" I whispered softly. It was early morning, and the sun wasn't even up. Madge was asleep on the couch, her lips slightly parted. "Madge!"

Her eyes flew open, and she quickly fumbled tih her sketch pad and pencil, which she lept next to.

_Did something happen?_

"No, no." I reassured her. "But it's about to."

Her brow wrinkled in confusion.

_What?_

I didn't reply. I just took her hands and slowly pulled her up.

_Gale, what are you doing?_

I ignored her, wordlessly leading her out of the house and to the very top of the hill.

"Sit." I told her seriously. She sat. I sat next to her, straining my eyes to see if it was coming. Sure enough, I could see it. I saw Madge shiver next to me, and I remembered her frail state. "Oops. Here."I slipped off my jacket and gently helped her into it.

_Thanks._

She stared at the ground, her face bright red. I wondered what that meant, but my thoughts were interrupted by a beam of light. The sunrise was here.

I prodded Madge. "Look."

She glanced up, her eyes widening as she took in the scene. It was like she'd never seen a sunrise before.

"Madge." I told her softly. "Others can see this, too. Not just us. But they won't be able to if you don't talk. We will die, and so will they. You just have to talk, okay?"

Her lip trembled, and she opened her mouth. But nothing happened.

_I'm sorry Gale. I really am trying._

A tear slid down her cheek, and I instinctively wiped it away, surprised by the hot blush that was still present. It reminded me of , unfortunately, images of Katniss began flashing in my head. I watched her and her sketchpad, and I began to get angry.

"Madge." I snapped. "You're not trying! There are _lives_ at stake, and you can't even open your mouth and speak!" More images of Katniss, this time with Peeta. I stood up, the beauty of the sunrise forgotten completely. My fists clenched and unclenched, my nails digging into the calloused flesh. She just stared at me, half terrified, half shocked. Her mouth moved wordlessly, and I smirked meanly at her efforts.

"Nice try." I spat. And then I turned, and started stalking away, feeling the heat of her glare on my back. I really made a fool of myself.

I was almost in the house when I heard a whinny and the pounding of hooves. Turning around, I saw Madge on top one of the Clydesdales, turning him to face the fence of his paddock.

"M-Madge!" I shouted. "Don't do that! Please!"

She ignored me, and urged the horse towards the fence. He was suprisingly limber, and in one leap he soared over the fence, and started galloping.

Right. At. Me.

"Madge!" I screamed. "Stop it!" She didn't listen, just urged the horse faster. In a moment he was right next to me, and then past me, and then suddenly 100 feet behind me. I got over my shock and fear in time to turn around and yell at her once more.

"I'm sorry!"

Her and the horse disappeared over the crest of the hill, the sound of the hooves eventually fading away.

For a few minutes I thought about going after her. But then I sat down and thought, What Would Greasy Do?

She would ask me, Can you ride a horse?

No.

Should you leave the farm alone?

No.

Do you think Madge will run away for good?

Well, considering there are lives sitting on her decision to talk or not, I'm guessing she'll return.

There. That was that. I went inside, still shaking badly. But even though I thought all of those things, I was worried. I'll admit it. I cleaned the house from top to bottom, fed all of the animals, weeded the garden until it was doing more damage than good. I was about to start trying to ride a horse when I heard a bunch of shouts. Swivelling around, I saw a truly terrifying sight. The men who had come to me about making Madge mayor were back. Without Greasy. I watched as they trudged up the hill. They held pitchforks and shovels. It had been three hours since Madge had left, so at that point I was so stressed that I was sassy, which in that situation, was dangerous.

"Here to help me garden" I asked sarcastically. James, the leader, glared at me. I felt a stinging slap on my face.

"Shut your mouth." He snapped. "We're here to kill you."

I started. "Uh... Why?"

"She hasn't talked yet, has she?"

"Well, um..." I scuffed at the ground. "She's almost there."

James snorted. "She needs motivation. Greasy died, and now you're gonna."

"Boss!" One of the men hissed conspicuously. "The old lady isn't dead!"

James turned around and glared at the man. "Shut up, you idiot!"

The man did as he was told.

"Now," James began, lifting his pitchfork and pointing it at me chest. "This is gonna hurt- a lot." He began to push, and I felt the prongs begin to pierce the skin.

Then there was a sharp whinny, and every single one of us turned toward the source of the noise. There she was, Madge, galloping down the hill at full speed, straight toward us.

James laughed and pulled the pitchfork out of my skin. One of the men winced empathetically.

"Well look who decided to show!" He taunted. "You didn't say hello. Not polite, you know." He gasped as if he remembered something shocking. "Oh, that's right. You can't!"

"Shut up!" I snapped, trying to stop the bleeding. "She'll talk, alright? Just don't kill me." Madge's eyes widened as she realized the situation. In a falsh she was off the horse. James didn't seem to notice ashe once again aimed the pitchfork at me.

"Stop it." I heard someone say. A girl. Madge. She stepped infront of me, spreading her arms protectively. James's mouth opened, not one sound escaping. I smirked, trying to hide my own surprise.

"Now, leave." I bellowed. James huffed adn turned around.

"That speech better be good!" He shouted.

But I just looked at Madge.

"H-How?" I asked softly.

She looked terrified.

"... I don't know."


	8. Chapter 8

Gale's POV

My heart was beating so fast, I thought it would leap out of my chest. All I could think was, Madge talked, Madge talked.

I watched as she dipped a rag into the bucket of warm water, and then lifted it back to my chest, dabbing at the shallow holes in my were sitting on the couch in Greasy's living room. At first I was uncomfortable with taking my shirt off, but I got over it. I'd seen Madge without a shirt on (to this day that is the most awkward situation I've ever encountered), so she may as well se mine. Right?

Her red face proved other wise.

She hadn't said a word since that shaky, "I don't know". I watched her lips closely, but they were pressed into a thin line. I wasn't sure if she was angry or just not talking again. The silence was so awkward that I just began to talk.

"You know what I miss?" I asked her shakily. "I miss Vick. And Posy, and Rory, and Mother. I miss the Hob, I miss hunting, and I miss..." I squeezed my eyes shut. "I miss Katniss."

I cracked my eyes back open in time to see a frown appear on Madge's face. But she didn't say anything, just kept on cleaning the wound.

"I don't even know how my family is, really." I said sadly. "Posy got pretty badly burned in the fire, and Vick broke an arm. But I haven't seen them. I don't even know why I stayed here, really." I snapped my head up sheepishly and looked at her. "Of course, I shouldn't be complaining, considering that you, you know, lost your mum and dad."

She flinched, but just nodded slightly.

"Why aren't you talking?" I asked her, slightly in anger. "You just talked, and the speech will have to be made next month! We can't afford this right now."

I buried my head in my hands and took a deep, calming breath. I heard Madge sigh.

"Look, Gale..." She whispered. "I don't know how I talked, or why." She cleared her throat, but it still came out in a whisper when she spoke again. "Seeing you in danger... Something snapped, Gale." A tear made its way onto her cheek. "You're all I have left. Even Greasy isn't here."

I nodded in understanding, urging her to go on.

"And now, I can't even talk properly." She coughed. "My voice is a whisper, Gale. Maybe it got damaged in the fire."

"Not possible." I replied. "You spoke clear as day before."

"Yeah, you're right." She tood up tiredly. "I'm going to go tend to the horses."

"Alright." I nodded at her. She stepped out the front door, and started closing it. "And Madge?"

"Hm?"

"It's nice to hear your voice." I said with a grin. She smiled slightly, and closed the door. All I could think was her voice was beautiful, but I had still never heard her laugh. I wanted to hear that more than anything.

But as I drifted off to sleep on my futon on the floor, I was thinking of Katniss.

The next day, I decided Madge and I should start to write the speech. It would be hard, but I had a feeling we could do it.

I walked outside, to find Madge lying in the dirt, sobbing.

"Madge?" I asked worriedly. "Uh... Are you alright?"

She sat up instantly, brushing a strand of gold hair from her face.

"Not really." The pure sweetness in her reply almost made me smile. "I'm not feeling so good."

"In what way?" If it was "girl" stuff, then I would scream. I couldn't handle that sort of situation.

"Just thinking about my family, my mum, my dad." She glanced up at the sky, which was clear save a few fluffy white clouds.

"Need a hug?" I asked her with a cheeky grin. Anything to make her smile, something so rare with her.

"Yes."

I blinked. "Really?"

She nodded shyly.

"Uh, ok..." I leaned in and awkwardly placed my arms around her, trying to keep myself at a polite distance from her chest-area.

We stayed like that for a minute, before she pulled away. But her face stayed just as close, maybe even came a bit closer. Her eyes were a few inches from mine, then centimeters. Was I really about to kiss Madge Undersee, spoiled, rich, daughter of the mayor?

Nope.

I would have, if a certain someone hadn't cleared their throat very awkwardly.

**Who is it? Who has arrived? Any guesses? It's a bit of a twist, I guess, but it will only make Madge's and Gale's situation even more interesting!**

**Please review, fav, follow, it's all awesome and day-making. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Madge's POV

We were so close. _So close!_

And then she showed up.

I was centimeters from Gale, I could feel the warmth of his breath, the heat radiating off of his skin. And then someone cleared their throat, and we both jumped.

Katniss.  
I watched as Gale jumped up, ecstatic, and enveloped her in a huge hug. I guess all the tension between them was gone. Katniss laughed and pulled him closer, whispering in his ear and grinning.

"Why are you here?" Gale laughed. "I thought you were in 13."

"I was." Katniss replied breathlessly. "But I wanted to come visit you."

"Why?"

She sobered slightly. "I'll... I'll tell you later." I watched as her eyes flitted to me, and he nodded in understanding. "Hey Madge." She greeted me finally. "How are you?"

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say, I was still surprised and shocked and hurt. "Fine." Katniss stepped forward, maybe wanting a hug, but I mumbled something about the horses and walked away as fast as I could. I heard Gale something lightly, and they both laughed. It made my heart lurch. Gale would no doubt forget about our moment, now that Katniss was here. She was, after all, the girl he was in love with.

I found Romeo and Juliet in their paddock, both grazing calmly.

"Hey guys." I greeted them. Both of them instantly trotted over, and one of the farm cats strolled over and meowed. I sat down, letting the horses nudge me, the cat head-butt me.

I stayed there for at least an hour, trying to ignore the uncomfortable situation and instead running speech ideas through my mind.

"I will fulfill my duties as a President very well... No, that isn't a very good one..." I shook my headvigorously. "I, Presidenet Madge Undersee... Too formal? What could be too formal for a huge speech like this?" I smacked my hand at the ground in frustration. I was never good at writing, or making speeches. There'd be a lot of people there, too. Just the thought of it nauseated me. I decided to head inside. It was around 3:00 P.M. then, and Katniss and Gale were digging into a late lunch.

"Oh, hey Madge." Gale greeted me with a sheepish smile. He shoved part of a sandwich into his mouth. "Want some?" He tried to ask, although his full mouth made it sound odd.

"N-No thanks." I shook my head. Katniss looked at me curiously, and I could tell she knew something was up.

"I've heard that you've been sick, Madge." She informed me. "Or hurt, at least. You should eat something."

I sighed in resignation, and took a sandwich.

"That must've hurt." Katniss whispered, tracing the scars on my face with her eyes. They were faint, now, not quite as noticeable, but stil painfully different from the rest of my face.

"Tell me about it." I muttered. The sandwich was delicious, and I ate it eagerly.

"How's Peeta?" I asked her after taking the first bite. "Is he alright?"

"He's... Well, he's better. He was kidnapped, as you probably know, and a little confused at first, but he's coming around."

"Oh." I tried to think of a polite way to ask her why she was here. I was interrupted by Gale, though.

"Did he try to hurt you?" Gale asked tightly, the sandwich resting on his plate. "I heard that he was having some trouble when he first got back."

"Not really." Katniss said dismissively. "So, Madge, I heard about the whole Mayor thing."  
I knew she had asked to change the subject, but the question sent shudders through me.

"I guess you heard about Greasy, too, then." I said to her sadly. She nodded grimly.

"Yes... I don't understand why they don't return her. I'll go reason with them tomorrow."

"No you won't." Gale interrupted. "Not without me."

"Or me." I put in. There was no way I'd be left behind. I was going to be Mayor, after all. If anyone should be there, it should be me. I explained this to them, and Katniss agreed.

"It'll prove to them that you're Mayor-worthy."She said.

"When should we leave?" Gale asked her, standing up and brushing the crumbs off of his pants.

"Tomorrow sounds good to me." Katnis replied thoughtfully. "Okay with you two?" We nodded in unison, and she excused herself to go to the bathroom. She left us in an extremely uncomfortable silence.

"Madge..." Gale started. "I'm-"

"I don't want to hear it." I snapped. I knew it wasn't his fault that Katniss had showed up, but he hadn't even asked me if I was okay, hadn't come after me when I was so obviously upset. "I know what she means to you."

Maybe I was being silly, but I left with my chin high and back straight. There was no way I'd let him control my feeling so easily.

I decided to go on a ride with one of the horses. I hopped on Romeo and used a lead rope as reigns. We went for a forest ride.

I had a long think about Gale. He was in love with Katniss, that much was obvious. He'd never be able to love me while he was in love with her. I sighed as I realized Gale and I could never be together.  
Satisfied with the depth of my thoughts, I rode Romeo a little deeper into the forest, enjoying the beauty. But something was nagging at my mind, trying to remind me of something important.  
That's when I heard yells and shouts of laughter. And then I rememberd what it was, something that Greasy had told me about a few weeks before.

_"Stay 'way from the woods, Madge." She said firmly as she tended to my wounds. "I just got word today that there're Rebels livin' in all of the forest areas."_

_"Rebels?" I asked her in confusion. "What are they?"_

_"From the Rebellion." She replied. "Too cowardly tuh live in 13, yet they support Katniss."_

_"Then why are they dangerous to us?"_

_"Because, child, anyone who isn't in 13 isn't a part of the Rebellion... Tuh them, anyways."_

She had later told me not to forget her warning. Being me, of course, I did just that. Acidentally.

The yells and shouts got louder, and I started to panic. Romeo shied and reared slightly, but I calmed him quickly. Then an arrow appeared out of nowhere, emberrind itself in Romeo's thigh. He whinnied in pain and took off, taking me by surprise and dumping me on the ground. I tried to stand, but my ankle was twisted. All I could do was wait for the Rebels to come, and probably kill me.

All that went through my mind was, _Gale, Gale, Gale_.


	10. Chapter 10

Madge's POV

_Gale, Gale, Gale._ I willed him to me in my mind, scooting behind a leafy bush in an effort to hide myself from the Rebels.

Of course, I knew my telepathy wouldn't work. We weren't even that close. Just a few weeks ago, he was snapping at me and I was afraid of him. How close could we possibly be?

I stifled a cry of pain as I scooted farther behind the bush, knowing the Rebels had seen me. What could I do? I frantically searched around for something, anything, that would help me defend myself. My hands finally passed over a large-but-holdable stick, and I held in a knuckle-whitening grip, squeezing my eyes shut as if that would stop them from seeing me.

Fat chance.

"Well, well, well." I heard a deep voice say. It was oddly familiar, and that scared me. "What do we have here?" A hand reached out and grabbed my injured ankle, effortlessly pulling me out from under my leafy hiding place. This time I didn't even bother stifiling a cry, but if anything the hand gripped me tighter.

I was finally pulled into the sunlight, and I squinted up at my captor. I still couldn't see him.

"Madge?"

Huh? Did this person know me?

"Uh... Hi?" I asked.

"Madge!" The voice said again. "It's me, Gladen!"

Recognition instantly hit me, like a wave. Gladen's face appeared, and I saw the strikingly handsome face, the bright blue eyes and shagy brown eyes. He'd been a miner boy, the same age as Gale, and was known throughout the District for his blue eyes, which were so rare in 12.

"G-Gladen?"

We'd always been good friends, but he never attended school. The only time we could spend time together was during his breaks or after school, and we'd go for long walks. Nothing romantic, although a few times I got the inclination that he liked me a bit.

"Yeah." He broke into a huge grin, and gestured behind him. I finally noticed the 3 boys standing behind him, all familiar.

"I-I thought you were Rebels." I let out a shaky laugh. "Why'd you shoot my horse?"

He looked confused. "Your horse? All we saw was a deer."

I felt relieved, but something was bothering me. The horse was a Clydesdale, not to be easily mistaken for a deer. But Gladen's smile was so open, so honest, I believed him, and took his helping hand.

"Your ankle alright?" He asked me in concern. I waved it off dismissively.

"I'll survive."

We trekked through the forest to find Romeo, and found that the arrow was out. I inspected his side and decided her'd be alright, as long as I tended to it.

"Thanks, Gladen." I grinned. I noticed with a start that his friends were gone. "Where's the other boys?"

"They probably went back to our house." He replied, giving Romeo a pat. "We share one, now that our other ones are, you know, gone." I nodded in understanding and led the way to Romeo's paddock, crooning softly to him. When I was finished, I walked over to the little house.

"Wanna come in?"

"Sure." He smiled. "By the way, i though you were dead?"

I raised my eyebrows at his bluntness, but shrugged it off. "Gale saved me."

A look passed across Gladen's face, but he nodded. "Ah. Got it."

I opened the door, where I found Gale pacing the floor, no sign of Katniss.

"Where have you been" He snapped when I stepped in.

"Nowhere." Gladen followed me in. "Gale, this is-"

"Gladen." Gale interrupted me with a snarl. "Trust me, I know who he is." He took a menacing step towards Gladen, who stood his ground defiantly. Both boys were the same size, Gladen's muscles slightly more visible. Even so, they were even. I found myself wondering who would win in a fight, but shook it off quickly.

"Gale!" I scolded sharply. "Stop it. Seriously, what is your problem?" I budged in between both boys, and pushed him forefully back, although it made little difference.

"I'll tell you what my problem is." He growled. "He's a traitor, that's what!"

"Huh?" I glanced at Gladen, who looked slightly uncomfortable.

"The day the planes came, he was seen talking on a brand new, expensive radio. A radio, "He continued, "that he could _not_ afford. A few words were overheard, and we almost took him into captivity when the bombs hit."

"Gladen?" I asked him softy. "Is that true?"

He shook his head. "The radio waws a gift from my father, who won it in a Capitol contest. I wastesting it."

I nodded firmly. "Alri-"

"Cut the crap!" Gale yelled. He reared back his hand and punched Gladen in the noce, instantly breaking it."

"Gale!" I screamed. I stepped up and slapped him as hard as I could, and he reeled back and touched his hands to his face, shocked.

"M-Madge?" He whispered. I glared at him, my chest heaving. "You shut up!" I yelled. "Leave him alone."

I led Gladen to the bathroom, not making anymore eye contact with Gale. I'd had enough of him and his anger issues.

**Hey, guys. I've been very busy lately, and I have an excuse. A good one. We just got a Clydesdale, and I work with him every day after school (lessons and all) so if I take a while to update (2-3 days), forgive me!**

**Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

Gale's POV

The day after the confrontation between me and Gladen I was still shaking with anger. Katniss had returned, took one look at my furious face, and asked me what happened. The story eventually came out, and Katniss just told me to stop being jealous. When I woke up the next morning I still didn't understand what she meant by that.

I slipped off my futon and looked at Katniss's sleeping form on the ground next to me. She was wrapped up in a ratty, moth-eaten sleeping bag, but she seemed perfectly content. When she first came back to 12, I have to admit, the old feelings rushed back. But then she explained why she had really returned. Apparently, she still didn't feel anything for me, and surprisingly, I didn't feel a thing. No anger, pain, nothing.

"Katniss!" I whisper screamed, trying to be quiet. After all, Madge was right there on the couch, and although she refused to talk to me it didn't mean she refused to eavesdrop on our conversation.  
Katniss was instantly awake, another reminder of her time in the arena. She'd been paranoid about being killed while sleeping, and it stuck, even when she wasn't in an arena full of killers.

"What?" She asked me blearily. She rubbed at her eyes vigorously. "Everything alright?"

"I need to ask you something." I nodded my head at Madge, who was still sleeping. "Privately."

Katniss yawned, but being a good friend, she followed me into the bathroom. When the door was safely closed behind us I clamped my hands on her shoulders, looked into her eyes, and said, "What did you mean by jealous?"

Katniss raised an eyebrow. "You mean, from last night?" I nodded, and she laughed. "Gale, you know me. I'm not good with this mushy feeling stuff. I meant what I said, stop being jealous."

"Of what?" I asked her in exasperation.

"Uh, Gladen?" She told me, a "duh!" look crossing her face.

"Why would I be jealous of Gladen?" I mused. And then it hit me. "You mean..." I stared at her. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yep." She nodded, and then glanced out the bathroom window. "Geez, Gale. It must be 6 in the morning. Why'd you wake me up so early?"

I ignored her. "I like Madge?" I asked her dazedly. "Silly, naive little Madge?"

She sighed. "Gale, she's not so silly. Now I'm going back to bed." She wearily left the bathroom, leaving me in a confused state. That couldn't be the reason I hated Gladen so much, why I wanted to punch him whenever he gave Madge that idiotic grin... It was because he was a traitor, that's why. I squared my shoulders and returned to the living room. Katniss was on the floor, once again curled in her blanket. Madge was sprawled on the couch, her blanket in a heap on the floor and her hair a tangled golden mess. I suppressed a smile and started our daily chores, brainstorming on what to do about this Gladen boy.

He'd have to be taken care of.

But first, we needed to find Greasy.

"Alright, everybody up!" I shouted after I'd fed the animals. "It's person-savin' time." Katniss jumped out of bed, startled, but Madge just glared at me sullenly before walking towards the bathroom.

Katniss burst out laughing. "You've changed so much, Gale." She glanced at the closed bathroom door. "She has, too. But maybe not in a good way." She began to fold up her sleeping bag, leaving me confused and unhappy.

After a quick breakfast we headed to the village. Not many people lived in 12, so finding the brutes that took Greasy wouldn't be hard. Now that we had Katniss with us, I felt better about getting Greasy back. Maybe this way they'd let Greasy go more willingly.

It wasn't hard to find Greasy. We just followed the sounds of yelling. We eventually reached a large open area, and I realized with a pang that it was the charred ruins of the Hob. I glanced at Katniss and saw her pain, too. This wasn't going to be easy on our emotions. Madge just stared stonily ahead.

Seriously, how long could this girl hold a grudge?

And then we heard more yells. An old woman's angry, terrifying yells.  
"You git off a me, you big brute!" Katniss glanced at me, and we took off towards the sounds of Greasy's flurry of curses and threats. I clenched my jaw at the thought of anyone hurting Greasy.

However, when we rounded a corner, we saw that Greasy was in full control. 5 men were sprawled on the ground, each one unconcious and injured in some way. We watched in jaw-dropped awe as she hit the last one across the cheek with a large frying pan, and he slumped to the ground.

"G-Greasy?" I called out. "What'd they do to you?"

"I aint cookin' for them!" She snapped. "I washed their clothes, n' I cleaned their filthy tents, but their aint no way I am goin' tuh cook for them!" She waddled right past us, disappearing around the corner with a few snarls. I felt my mouth fall open, but my amazement was interrupted by a giggle. I turned to see Madge laughing, straight-out laughing. It then occurred to me that I hadn't seen her laugh in a very, very long time, if ever.

My joy was ruined by the arrival of a certain someone.

"BOO!" Gladen appeared out of nowhere, grinning from ear to ear. Madge squealed and Katniss jumped, but I just glared at him. No good, dirty, rotten, traitorous, girl-stealing... Boy.

"Hey, Gladen!" Madge greeted him happily.

"Hey, Madge. I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"She can't." I told him with a mean smirk. "We have to work on her speech."

He glanced between us. "Ah. Alright."

"Gale!" Madge hissed as I grabbed her wrist and started pulling her away. "That was rude!"

"Whatever. We only have a few weeks before you make the speech. You only just started talking, anyhow." I stopped for a moment, checking that we had privacy. We were on a small forest path, and I had no idea how we'd got there. "Speaking of, how are you feeling?"

"Huh?"

"Look, Madge." I stared at the ground. "Your family died, and you almost did. Are you sure you're alright?"

She bit her lip, the tears already starting to come. I realized that throughout the weeks she'd been suffering so much.

"I'm fine." She finally stuttered out. I gave her a lopsided grin.

"C'mon, Madge. You can talk to me."

She took a deep breath, and picked absently at the hem of her dress.

"Remember the day when Katniss got here? A few days ago, I mean." I nodded. "We almost kissed, Gale, and you just forgot about it." I stared at her for a moment. "Is it just me, Gale? I've like you for ages... I just wanted to let you know that..." She looked me right in the eyes. "I want it to stop. As of right now, I don't have any feelings for you." She turned and walked away, smiling in relief.

But I stayed right where I was. Here it was, the pain I'd felt when Katniss rejected me.

**Hey everyone. This was a bit of a mushy chapter, but we got Greasy back! Next chapter will be back on track what with the big speech coming... And we find out what Gladen's true intentions are.**

**Please fav/follow/review! I've got a few very good ideas for this story, and it's going to start speeding up, now.**


	12. Chapter 12

Gale's POV

Madge left me in a stunned silence. But I did what I had to do, which was taking a deep breath, and following her.

The next 2 weeks we practiced the speech, over and over. At first, we didn't even know how to start it. It had been the day after she told me that she didn't have feelings for me anymore, and I was sitting in the garden. I was supposed to be watering the tomatoes, but instead I sat, staring up at the clear sky. And then it came to me. I scribbled the idea down on some paper the next chance I got, showed it to Madge, and we had it.

The problem was, Madge was absolutely terrified. Even in front of me, she would shake and tremble for a few seconds before finally blurting the speech out in a torrent of oddly-pronounced words. She couldn't memorize it, she was too nervous to pronounce it right, and she had stage fright.

One particular day, 6 days after she told me that she had no feelings for me, we were practicing outside. I was sitting on the grass, holding my own copy of the speech in my hands, and she stood in front of me, her hands shaking uncontrollably as she stuttered out the last 3 words.

"H-How was that?" She asked me, her nervousness still affecting her speech. I thought carefully before answering.

"Madge, it's just me. Why are you so scared?"

"I'm not scared of you." She said in frustration. "I'm scared of the people who I'll be making this speech to."

"But they're not here!" I cried. "We have like, 8 days until you go! That's a lot of time, Madge. I'm sure you'll be-"

"May I intervene?"

I whirled around to see Gladen standing there, in all his glory. I clenched my fists in an effort to prevent myself from wiping that stupid grin off his face.

"Hey, Gladen!" Madge greeted him brightly. "I'm just practicing the speech, but I suck at it."

He laughed. "So blunt!"

She stuck her tongue out playfully. I didn't even bother to hide my disgust. I was beginning to feel more and more like a third wheel, and I hated it. I began to realize what Madge must've felt like when Katniss had visited. Of course, Katniss had left, now, and I was alone with Madge and Idiot Boy.

"What's wrong, Gale?" Madge asked me, raising an eyebrow at my grimace.

"Nothing." I mumbled. I took a deep breath, and then glanced up at Gale, squinting at the sunlight.

"You wanna help Madge, or not?"

He shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Sure."

"Yay!" Madge laughed. "Let's see how good a teacher you are." She picked up the paper and showed it to him, absently brushing a strand of gold hair out of her eyes. I stared at her for a moment, and then turned away.

Ironic, isn't it? I was actually falling for the girl who had literally just told me she didn't have any feelings for me.

I stood up and walked away, sick of the whole situation. Why did love have to be so stupid? It was frustrating, painful, unrewarding, and maddening. But when I turned back and looked at Madge and Gladen, laughing and talking, I realized that _that_ is what _real_ love is.

Gladen improved Madge's speech miraculously. He didn't change the wording, but instead helped her practice the pronounciation, and then got her to perform it in front of Greasy, Gladen's friends, and I. She did it beautifully, stuttering slightly on a few words, but she still did it. Even I had to admit, Gladen was good. Hell, what wasn't he good at? He was good-looking (according to Madge), resourceful, smart, funny, and nice. It made me angry.

The day of the speech came closer and closer. Finally, we got the call. The Peace Keeper's were coming, they were going to escort us to the Capitol, where Coin's Annual Panem Meeting would take place. Madge went pale when I told her that they were coming. She ran around the house uncontrollably.

"Madge!' Greasy called. "You need tuh pack yer bags, 'n hurry up about it, too. Don't wanna get arrested, do ya?"

Madge skidded to a stop. "No." She sighed and walked over to the box where she kept her possessions, Greasy watching her fondly.

"You two've changed so much." She sighed. "In a good way, o'course. She's happy 'n runnin' around, yer happy 'n not so angry all the time." She swivelled her head and looked at me. "I'm proud o' you two."

"Uh, thanks, Greasy." I said quietly. I felt uncomfortable, and how couldn't I? I wasn't used to compliments. I decided to go pack my bags, too. After all, I was going with Madge. It had been decided that Gladen would come with us. When they'd decided, Madge asked me if that was okay. I'd just said "yes" through gritted teeth. I should have gotten a medal for the amount of self control I used.

When the Peace Keepers finally showed up in a long black car (I later learned that it was called a limousine), Madge panicked. I was heading out the door, suitcase in hand, when she tugged me to the side roughly.

"Ow!" I yelped, rubbing at my forearm painfully. "How'd you get so strong?"

"I can't do this!" She hissed. "There is no way in hell I am going through with this." Her blue eyes looked scared. "I am going to be mayor, Gale!"

I sighed. "Yes, Madge, I know." She stared at me, obviously not impressed with my attempts at comforting her. "Look, Madge." I glanced around the room. "I know it's been real hard for you, and I'm proud of you." I tentatively brushed the scars on her face with my hand, ingoring the blush rising up on my face. "But I'll be there, right?" She nodded, entranced with my hand. "And so will Gladen." I added.

Just by mentioning his name, I shattered the mood. Wordlessly, I stood up, flashing a grin at her. As I walked out, I convinced myself that the blush on her face was at the mention of Gladen. There was no way I'd get my hopes up again.

For now, I'd have to keep my emotions in check. I'd have to restrain myself, not get angry, and take deep breaths. It would be hard not to punch Idiot Boy, but I would do it.

For Madge.


	13. Chapter 13

Madges POV

The ride to the Capitol was long, boring, and awkward. First of all, Gladen showed up right when Gale and I were loading the bags in. He insisted on sitting next to me, forcing Gale to the other side of the back seat. However, instead of looking infuriated, he just looked defeated, even more so when Gladen took my hand in his.

When that happened, I knew something had to be done.

"Uh, I need to get... Something." I mumbled, taking my hand back and searching through my pack.

Gladen just shrugged, but I could feel Gale's stare. The most important day of my life, and I was stuck in a love triangle. Wonderful.

In the awkward silence that followed, I looked around the black sedan. Not much to see, really. There was a Peace Keeper driving, and another in the passenger seat. I sighed tiredly, knowing it would take a few hours to get to the Capitol.

And then my mind wandered to Gale. In truth, I really did still have feelings for him, and with a sickening twist to my stomach, I realized I always would. Gladen wasn't important, yet I knew even his presence sent Gale into a fit of anger. I guess it was because they had history between them, although I liked to think it was because Gale was jealous. I'd have to let Gladen down easy, I told myself. If I couldn't have Gale, I wouldn't have anybody.

"Wanna practice your speech?" Gladen asked me, shifting a little bit closer to me.

"Nah." I made a face. "How do you think I'll do, though?"

Gladen grinned. "Great! You'll be mayor for sure." He pecked me on the cheek, but it felt nothing like how Gale's hand had, slowly touching the scars that lined my face. I turned away quietly.

We reached the Capitol around 3:00 P.M. The peace keepers drove the sedand through a maze of streets and roads, giving us a look at how rich and huge and prosperous the city was. Why was the wealth so unequal?

A huge crowd of people were waiting outside the City Hall. After all, I wasn't the only one speaking there that day. Every mayor of every district was to make a speech, and discuss the happenings in Panem. It was a huge and widely known event, and I was understandably nervous.

Gladen hopped out of the car confidently, and walked around to the trunk, completely oblivious to the reporters and what-not. I sat in silence, trying to slow my breathing.

"You'll be fine, Madge." Gale smiled. "Really, I'll be here the whole time." He reached across the car seat and pat my hand gently, obviously trying to stop the trembling.

I managed a shaky smile, but I was no more reassured than before. Something wasn't right.

"Let's go." I said nervously. He took my hand and helped me out of the car, and I grabbed my pack hurriedly. Gladen led the way to the entrance, and we went straight into the cool, quiet, lobby. I didn't realize I had been gripping Gale's hand until he tried to shake it off.

"I don't want my hand to fall off." He informed me with a forced grin. It didn't quite reach his eyes.. I shot him a sheepish smile, and let go, immediately missing the comfort it had brought.

"Ms. Undersee?" I turned around to see a man in an impossibly clean and crisp suit standing there.

"Y-" I cleared my throat. "Yes?"

"Our make-up artists need to get you ready for your speech." The man said. I nodded and then turned to say goodbye to Gale and Gladen. I only saw Gale, who was looking around in confusion.

"Where's Gladen?" He asked me, brows furrowed.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, it's annoy-"

"Mr. Hawthorne?" Another person -this time a woman- appeared, again impossibly clean. "We need you to wait in the VIP seats until after the speech."

I felt my stomach clench, but I nodded at Gale, who shot me a look and followed the woman away.

"You can do it, Madge!" I heard him yell, which earned him several disapproving glares. I giggled and took a moment to glance around the lobby, which was all red velvet and brass and expensive, before following the man to a powder room. I was instantly surrounded by people, who promptly took my clothes off and scrubbed me clean, and then started talking makeup. All I could think was that this must have been exactly how Katniss felt. It was terrible.

The bickering group finally decided on a blue gown of some sort, which was delightfully toned down compared to their own outrageous and straight-out ugly outfits. I let them put it on me, and then a whole other group of people came in to do my hair and accessories.

Finally, after about 4 hours, we were finished. I didn't even look in the mirror, but just retreated to a corner and tried not to be noticed, which was apparently impossible. Every few seconds one of them would run up and adjust something, and I got annoyed and uncomfortable and hot.  
I guess that's the only reason I smiled when the man returned to tell me it was time for the speech. I was finally able to get out.

He led me down a long corridor, and then let me peek out at the stage. I realized it was the same place Katniss and Peeta had been crowned victors. In other words, it was huge, well-known, and terrifying.  
As the Mayor of 11 was finishing his speech, I realized that my life was about to change.

I didn't realize what was to come.


	14. Chapter 14

Gale's POV

" ," the woman said with a flirtatious smile, "You will be sitting in the front row, VIP seating."

I stared at her, taken back first with how suddenly firtatious and, well, not cold she was, and the clothes she was wearing. It was the typical Capitolic style, with an enormous flouncy green dress with pink and yellow beads scattered across the skirt, odd purple skin, and a huge tower of bright orange curls sitting on her heavily made-up head. I almost laughed, and my mind wandered to Madge, who usually wore a simple dress, yet looked 10 times as pretty as this woman.

"Okay." I answered her slowly, still staring at the insanely bright and ugly outfit.

She shot me another smile and led me down a corridor, through two large double doors, and outside. There was a sea of people in the out-door arena, all dressed just as outrageously as the woman, whose name I discovered was Valencia Collums. There must have been 3000 people watching the meeting, and I suddenly wondered why so many would come just for a few speeches.

But then, these people were weird.

Valencia explained Madge's situation to me as she led me through the rows of seats.

"The mayors here have all be giving a speech to those people." She said, nodding towards a semi-circle of about 10 people on a raised platform in front of the stage. "They decide if the mayor is fit to rule their district, which is usually the case." She shot a glare at a baby who was throwing candy on the aisle, and stepped disdainfully over the mess. "However, this year is different. There's more at stake, what with the new law that every district _must_ have an authorative figure. Now, if the mayor isn't deemed 'fit' for ruling, there will be a month for the people to pick a new mayor, who will give another private speech to the counsel. If they are not fit, either, then the people of that district will be evacuated to a different district, and the old district will be used for testing or something."

I felt my head spinning will all of the new information. "So if the Counsel is corrupt... A whole district could easily be split up."

Valencia nodded. "Yes, Gale dear."

"What sort of testing?" I asked her.

"Oh, I don't know." She said with a high pitched giggle. "Gale, I am not very important, I simply don't know these things." We finally reached my spot. I saw my name on the red velvet seat, and Gladen's on the one next to it, yet he was nowhere to be found.

"Do you know where Gladen is?" I asked her as I sat down. She shook her head and leaned in close.

"Just remember," she whispered with a smile, "I'm always here." I felt her slip something into my hands. I had a strong suspicion it was a phone number.

"Sorry," I said with a slight smile. "You're not my type."

"Oh?" She replied, her smile wavering slightly. "And who is?"

"I guess the type who doesn't look like a clown."

Her mouth opened indignantly, but she was speechless. I watched as she stalked away, glaring at anyone who dared to glance at her.

Mayor Harlend, of District 13, was just finishing his speech. I watched as each counsel member spoke into a microphone, one at a time, asking questions. He answered each one calmly and professionally, and when it was announced that he was able to go on being mayor, there was applause and cheering.

There was an announcement of Madge coming on, and President Coin stood up and explained the situation. I could actually hear people saying, "Oh, this is gonna be good.". I sat on the edge of my seat, still wondering where Gladen was.

Madge walked on the stage, no, glided on the stage, in a long blue dress. She looked beautiful, to say the least. I was surprised she hadn't been made to look like a Capitol resident, but I was relieved, too.  
She walked up to the microphone, and greeted everyone with a quick smile, and then dipped her head at the counsel members.

"Good evening, everyone." She said into the microphone. "I am Madge Undersee. As President Coin just mentioned, my parents were killed in the bombings, leaving no authorative figure for my district. Residents of 12 have come up to me and suggested that I run for mayor, as I have it in my blood, and was trained by my father on the various aspects of this job." She searched the crowd, maybe for Gladen, maybe for me. "I am young, but matured by life as the mayor's daughter, as well as the tragedy that has so recently befallen our district. If I become mayor, things will be different. People will be taken care of, previous mistakes corrected, the district rebuilt. I will make sure that the education is improved, the food and wealth is more evenly distibuted, and the people are happy."

I gripped my hands together, entranced. She had not stumbled on one word, even though there were so many in the crowd. I heard murmurs of encouragement rippling through the crowd, and I felt myself grinning. I was so proud. Too bad Gladen was too stupid to find his way here.

"A problem in our District," Madge went on, "is the condition and safety of our famous mines. Before he died, my father had an investigation of the mines happen, and found some serious mistakes. Because he died before he was unable to, I will fix those, and although the danger of working in the mines will not be erased, they will be improved hugely. If I am able, no, when I am able to do these things, our District will become better, safer, healthier, and happier. Life will be enjoyable."

She finished the speech with a radiant smile, and I'm sure she must've won the heart of everyone in the room. I even saw President Coin smile. Then they began the questions.

"Madge," one counsel member, a woman, started. "You are very ambitious, and we are curious to see if-"

A shot rang out, and the woman screamed and grabbed at her shoulder, her white blouse instantly starting to stain with blood. All of the counsel members fell to the ground in an effort to protect themselves, waiting for body guards to come out and save them. Madge froze, not sure what to do.  
I didn't think, just did.

"The girl's gotta get out!" Someone screamed, and I ran over to the stage, hopping up in one leap. I saw the red dot of a sniper rifle trailing across the curtain behind her, making its way to her heart, her head, anywhere that would kill her. I had to go faster.

I crossed the stage in three enormous leaps, and dove for her. In mid-air I heard another shot, and I realized with a sinking heart that I might've been too late.

**Hi! Please follow, favourite, and above all, review! Thanks for your support, appreciate it :)**

**Oh, and where's Gladen? ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Madge's POV**

One minute, I was standing in front of thousands of people, making a speech, the next I was flying.

Okay, not literally flying. But I was in the air, sailing across the stage, Gale's arms wrapped around my waist. I vaguely heard a gun shot, and I saw a part of the stage splinter as the bullet entered the wooden surface.

Then we hit the ground. Gale instantly shot to his feet and sprinted for cover, dragging me with him.

"What's happening?" I screamed at him, trying my best to keep up with him. He pulled me to the wings, and pushed me further into the back-stage area. Sweat dripped off of his hair, but he didn't seem to notice. He just stared at me, his grey eyes angry.

"I... I don't know." He whispered. And then he was gone, back into the open, back to where the gunman could kill him.

"Gale!" I shouted. I made a quick and easy decision. I had gotten through the death of my parents, the burning of my house, and the destruction of my district, I would be able to follow Gale just fine. I ripped off my heels and tore off part of the dress to free my legs, and then I was off.

People were going beserk. The arena was slowly emptying as people flowed out in streams. Spot lights were dragging across the crowd, searching for the person who had shot at me, but I had a feeling I knew who it was.

Unfortunately, Gladen found me first.

I had followed Gale into the wing opposite to the one he had just pulled me into. He still didn't seem to notice I was following me, judging by how fast he was going, and, well, where. We were quickly making our way into the heart of the stage area, way down below the actual stage.

"Gale?" I asked hesitantly. We had reached the basement, and it was pitch-black, but I could hear him.

"Madge?" He whispered. "I saw him go in here. Why are you follow-"

"Gotcha!" I felt a hand close around my throat, another gripping my hands behind my back. I felt fear clench my stomach as I realized it was Gladen's voice in my ear.

"Madge?" Gale whispered. "Are you okay?"

I made a sound, growing more and more terrified as Gladen slowly squeezing the air out of my lungs.

"Too late, Gale!" Gladen said with a breathless laugh. "She's gonna be dead in a second. I have a gun, you have nothing. It's over."

"Yeah, right." Gale said. "Except you forgot one thing."

I could hear the surprise in Gladen's voice as he asked, "What?"

"You've got a gun, but I have the darkness." This time, Gale's voice was behind us, the lack of light disguising him perfectly. I started to panic as I felt myself become dizzy. I was blacking out.

"Surprise."

This time, Gale's voice was inches away from us. I could sense him him swinging something, and with a loud "oof!", Gladen collapsed.

His hand released my throat, and I felt to my knees, wheezing and gasping for breath.

"Madge?" Gale asked me. "Are... Are you alright?"

I couldn't reply. I was too upset, and not because I almost died. Gladen, my friend, just tried to kill me.

A light flickered on. "Everyone okay?" A voice called out.

Gale searched my face, my tears. "Sort of." He replied, not averting his eyes.

_3 hours later_

We were safe, finally. President Coin had come up to me privately and told me that I was good to be mayor, and then took us to an interrogation facility. We were now watching behind one-way glass as an interrogation expert questioned Gladen on his motives.

"Why did you do it?" The interrogator, whose name was Peter Hanray asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Gladen asked, his left eye swollen to the size of a baseball. "It's too late, they're coming. They're going to overthrow Coin, and you, and Snow will return."

"You just told me that," Peter pointed out. "You may as well tell me everything, your jail time will be shortened considerably."

Gladen sighed heavily. "I'm a part of a group who are trying to bring Snow back. Slowly, the mayors of Districts will be overthrown, when the mayors are... Eliminated."

"You mean killed." Peter said.

"Yeah. The land from the abandoned districts will be used for testing and bases, yeah, but that's for Coin. But we have spies that work for him, they'll be able to spy on the testing, the results. We'll have an advantage, know your secrets. War will break out, you'll spring all your plans on us -plans that we know. How will you win a war without surprise attacks?"

"Was it your group who proposed the law where a district without a mayor will be eliminated?"

"No." Gladen said with a sigh. "But we used it as a way in. It was the perfect opportunity."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Peter asked him.

"Because..." Gladen looked at me through the glass, even though he couldn't see me. "I regret it. It's stupid, I've done so much damage already, and I'm sure this won't matter, but... I'm sorry."

Peter nodded. "Thank you."

Peace Keepers came and took Gladen away, and Peter left the room and entered ours.

"He got in a bad crowd, I guess." Peter told us. "I guess the rest of his family was a part of it, too."

"Why would anyone want Snow back?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Snow could've easily brainwashed them, or maybe they just don't want change." He started towards the door. "That tends to happen when someone's life changes... They don't like it."

He disappeared, his footsteps slowly fading away. I glanced around, noticing for the first time that Gale and I were alone.

"So..." He said awkwardly. I held up a hand.

"Don't say it, Gale." I said tiredly. "I should've listened to you."

"Well..." His face broke out into a grin. "I guess you should have. But in all honesty, I'm just glad you're alive."

I smiled slightly. "A few weeks ago you wouldn't have even come here with me."

He stepped closer, closing the space between us. "Yeah, well that was a few weeks ago."

He pulled me into a long hug, a hug that I needed more than anything. Yet, it didn't feel like enough. It didn't make me feel as good as a kiss would have.

**I updated pretty fast, huh? **

**The story isn't finished, not at all. That's because Katniss is in 13... And just because Gale's here doesn't mean that everything won't happen to Katniss... And Prim. How's Madge gonna deal with all of that?**

**As always, please follow, favourite, and review!**

**~Rachel.**


	16. Chapter 16

Gale's POV

In the next two weeks, I saw Madge exactly three times. The first was what I like to call the Confrontation.

The Confrontation involved me being a jerk and "confronting" her about whether or not she'd forget about Greasy and I with her new wealth and importance. This was in the car on the way back to 12, and we were both in bad moods. The whole situation exploded into something serious, because Madge fought back.

Anyways, we got into a fight, and I got out of the car mentally slapping myself. As she walked angrily away from me, I tried to apologize.

"Madge wait..." The words died on my lips as she turned around, the wind picking up her hair, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes?" She asked me icily. "Are you going to ask me if I'll forget about you again? Or if I'll leave you guys forever?"

I ducked my head, ashamed. "N-No. I just wanted to say that I'm, you know, sorry."

She sighed. "I'm your friend Gale, but you're being an idiot. So am I, I guess. I need to be alone, in my house."

"You have a house?" I asked her, all shame gone.

She nodded. "Victor house, from President Coin." She turned and walked away, but not before I saw the flash of hurt on her face.

The other two times I saw her were in glimpses, and she was always surrounded by people. I really felt stupid. I guess she was hurt, she thought that I didn't think she was loyal.

By the end of the first week I'd had enough.

It was midnight, and a storm raged outside. I was lying on my futon, staring at the empty couch andscolding myself for missing Madge. After all, she was busy.

But I couldn't get her out of my head.

I was dressed and out the door in a matter of seconds, and at the door of her house in under 15 minutes, which is saying something. Then I realized what I was doing. So instead of knocking, I leaned against the door and sighed heavily. I was really acting like a fool.

Madge, of course, chose that exact moment to open the front door.

It was only when I was flat on my back in Madge's front hall that I realized what had happened. When I saw her surprised face peering at me, I was speechess. I didn't even try to get up.

"Uh, hey there." I blurted, still on the floor.

Her mouth opened, but she just gave me a little wave. "Hey."

"So... Nice weather, huh?"

"No, not really." She finally came to her senses and held out a hand, helping me up.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Gale," she said. "What are you doing here? Why are you even awake?"

"Why am I awake?" I asked incredulously. "What about you? You're Mayor, after all. You should be getting sleep."

"I couldn't." She snapped.

"What? Why? You have a nice comfy bed, not a lumpy old couch."

"Well..." She looked at the ground. "Maybe I miss my lumpy old couch."

I laughed. "Are you sure it's the couch you miss?" It was a joke, but when her face reddened, I realized the impact of the question. "Just kidding, Madge." I mumbled, throwing my arm around her awkwardly.

"No, no. I... I did miss you. And Greasy, and Romeo, and... You."

I realized what she was saying. There was no way, no way at all. Was Madge saying that she maybe did have feelings for me? That that day in the forest, what she said, was a lie?

I sure as hell hoped so.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I asked her carefully.

She nodded. "I'm sorry, Gale. I know you don't feel like that about me, but I can't lie anymore, alright? I like you. There, I said it." She glanced at my face and laughed nervously. "I feel like a little kid, talking about crushes and all."

I laughed along, but inside I was wondering what to say.

"How do you know that I don't feel like that, too?"

Her head snapped up, her eyes widening. "But... What about Katniss?"

I waved my hand. "She has Peeta. And Gladen is a jerk."

"So what's stopping us?" She whispered.

"I don't know." I whispered back.

"And why are we whispering?"

"I don't know." I replied again, this time smiling. I reached out and pulled her into a hug, and then dipped my head down, resting my forehead against hers. "But I do know that I am really, really happy. I also know that I am being really, really cheezy."

She laughed. "If this is cheezy, then I like it."

She lifted her head and closed the space, and finally, after all we'd been through, and endured, we kissed.

It would have lasted more than three seconds if the phone hadn't rang. Madge snapped to attention and looked away awkwardly.

"Uh... I'll just get that." She stuttered. "One-One second."

"Okay." I replied, just as awkwardly. She sprinted to the phone, and spoke into it.

I watched her, looking for any signs of who it might be. A look of horror crossed her face, and she dropped the phone. I watched in shock as it clattered to the floor and cracked open, the batteries splitting open.

"Gale..." Madge whispered. "Gale, this is bad. It's... There's been another bombing."

"What?" I felt my heart beat pick up. This was bad, really bad. "Where?"

"Wait. There's more." She took a deep breath. "Prim is dead."

**So... The romance is gonna pick up a bit more from here. It's kind of new to me, but I think I did alright.**

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **


	17. Chapter 17

Madge's POV.

Pacing, pacing, pacing.

I was pacing in front of the TV, watching in anger as Coin tried to explain the situation. I was pacing in front of the radio, listening and growing more and more depressed as reporters and announcers tried to justify why, WHY over 100 little kids had been killed. What was worse, though, was that Coin had done it. She had killed the Mockingjay's fire. She had killed Prim.

The tension in the room was so thick that when Gale said quietly, "Madge?", I snapped.  
I became a whirlwind, throwing lamps and books to the ground and kicking the furniture all throughout my living room. When I was done, I slumped to the ground, chest heaving.

"Yes, Gale?" I asked him breathlessy. "What?"

He stared at me, his mouth opening and closing. "I was just going to say that-" The phone rang, interrupting him sharply. "I'll get it." He muttered.

I watched as he answered the phone. "Hello?" He made a few "mmhmmm"s and "uh huh", and then hung up. "So, that was Peeta."

I shot to my feet. "Is it Katniss? Is she okay?"

"Well, yeah, sort of." He squared his shoulders. "First off, she didn't tell us that Finnick Odair died a few weeks back." I started to interrupt but he held up a hand. "Also, Snow is to be executed once Katniss gets out of the mental facility."

"Mental facility?" I asked him incredulously. "Is she... Is she alright? Is it because of..."

He nodded sadly. "Yes. It's because Prim died." I sighed and stared down at the ground. "But Madge, you're safe. Snow's gonna die, nobody's going to try to kill you anymore."

"Yeah." I muttered. "That really makes my day."

Gale walked over to me and took my chin in his hands. I felt myself blushing, my mind wandering back to the night before when we'd kissed. It had been short, but sweet. Gale stared down at me for a moment, and then set his hands on my waist.

"Everything's okay, Madge." He said with a grin. "I'm here, right? We can do this."

I nodded wordlessly, still staring at him. "But, Gale." I finally managed. "What about last night?"

"Last nig-" It dawned on him. "Oh. Right. Well, what do you think?"

"I think..." I looked away, and was about to respond when the doorbell rang. Gale looked pained but left the living room, and I collapsed onto the couch. Too many things were happening at once. How could I be a mayor of such a place?

"Uh, Madge?" Gale called out. "I think you'd better come here."

"What could it possibly be?" I shouted at him. But I could sense something in his voice that really made me uneasy. Fear.

I speed-walked to the front hall, wondering what could possibly make Gale scared.

And then I saw him.

President Snow was at my door, one hand clenched at his side, the other gripping a long, glittery knife.

I stared at him, my mouth dropping as a sneer spread across his face, his eyes gleaming in what I would later find out was insanity. In that moment, I couldn't hear anything but him.

"Hello, Madge. How are your parents?"

I stared right back at him, feeling the blood slowly drain from my face. My palms began to sweat, and I wiped them on my jeans.

"How-"

Gale finally came to his senses, and dove for Snow. I watched as they both slammed to the ground, Snow's head bouncing off the floor. The knife glittered, once, twice, and then I couldn't see it in the flurry of arms and legs. I heard Gale grunt a few times, somehow unable to gain control.

Sharp whistles cut through the noise, and Peace Keepers flooded into my house and yard. I was still standing, frozen in shock, but I finally had the sense to give them room. The Peace Keepers piled onto Snow, pulling Gale off.

And then I heard the word, "Ambulance".

Was Snow stabbed?

A crimson carpet of blood slowly made its way under the Peace Keeper's feet.

"What happened?" I screamed over the whistles and yells. "Is Snow dead?"

The nearest one turned to me gravely. "No one's dead, but the boy... He doesn't look so good."

"The boy-" Gale. I gasped and ran into the crowd, pushing people left and right. "Gale!" I called out. "Gale, answer me!"

I finally reached them. Snow was face-down on the ground, his hands cuffed behind his back. Gale was lying in the fetal position, clutching at his stomach. Blood was everywhere.

"Oh no." I whispered. "Gale?" I kneeled down next to him, laying a hand on his shoulder. A tear slid down my cheek, and I realized that I was crying. His eyes slid to me, not focusing.

"Madge?" He whispered. "I... Madge, what's happening?"

I began to sob, and harder still when his eyes closed. Medics rushed in, pushing me aside. I watched as the got a stretcher out, and pressed their hands to Gale's stab-wound.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked one of them. They didn't answer, just kept on working grimly. "I asked you a question." I snapped, all fragility disappearing. "Is he going to be okay?"

One of them finally turned to me. "We need to work." He told me angrily. "We can't have whiny girl hanging around. I stared at him in shock.

"I am not a little girl." I told him indignantly. "I am the mayor of 12."

I turned on my heel and walked away, but as soon I was out of sight, I slumped to the ground.  
The radio nearby was blaring, talking about how Snow had escaped from a security vehicle when it got a flat tire. He was being transported from the Capitol to 13, when he escaped, and was certifiably insane.

That explained a lot.

But I wasn't worried about that. I had just seen my Gale die in front of me.

Or so I thought.


	18. Chapter 18

Gale's POV  
My eyes cracked open, letting in a sliver of white light. I quickly closed them again, wincing.

"He's waking up!" I heard someone hiss. "Get Madge!"

Madge?

My eyes flew open, and I sat up. Katniss stood in front of me, her lips stretching into a wan smile. She looked unhappy, and sad, but I could not for the life of me remember what had happened. Or when.

"K-Katniss?" I asked, my voice hoarse and shaky. "What... Where... Who?"

"You're in Greasy's house, Gale." She told me, reaching for my hand. "You were stabbed in a fight with Snow." Her eyes widened slightly at a memory. "He's dead, now."

"Dead?" I asked in confusion. "Did I kill him?"

"No."

"Did you?"

She hesitated. "No... Not really."

I shook my head, ignoring the shattering pain throughout my whole body that the movement caused.

"How long have I been asleep?"

I figured a few days at the most, so when she said 3 months, I nearly fainted.

"_3_ _months_?" I asked her incredulously. "In a coma?"

She nodded.

"From a little stab wound?"

"Little?" She spat. "Yeah right. But it was the medicine that did it. Your body reacted differently than what Greasy and my mum expected. We were so worried. I thought you were going to sleep forever."

I leaned back against my pillow. "Oh man." I muttered.

"Oh, Gale?" She asked me softly. "Madge, she's been here everyday. And she helped me through, well, with what happened with Prim. And Peeta and I live here, now, with Greasy."

"Madge!" I suddenly remembered. "Where-"

"Gale?"

I turned and looked at the door. Madge stood there, in front of Greasy. Her hair was down, illuminated by a soft shaft of sunlight. Greasy was behind her, urging her on with a grin.

"Madge?" I whispered. "It's so good to-"

I was interrupted by her hair, which muffled my sentence as she leaped onto my couch and threw her arms around me.

"Gale." She laughed. "I... I thought you'd never wake up! I'm so...I'm so happy."

I noticed that she was crying, and I playfully wiped a tear off of her cheek.

"I've missed you." I spoke into her hair.

I noticed Katniss and Greasy hurriedly leaving the room, giving us some privacy.

I hardly had time to look back at Madge before she had pulled me into a kiss. I lay limp for a moment, surprised, but then kissed her back happily, smiling aainst her lips.

It was the cheesiest, sappiest, best moment of my life. And it was only just the beginning.

**Alright, so this is TECHINICALLY the end. But I was thinking of doing an epilogue, which would include Peeta and Katniss, and of course Madge and Gale.**

**Want one?**

**And oh my goodness imagine the fan art for the part that Madge hugs Gale. Kinda cute!**

**I really appreciate the attention I've got on this story (over 4000 views, which is pretty good!), please review/fav/follow, let me know what you thought! **

**I have to end it now, hopefully it's not too sudden, but I'm in high school, and I've got 4 or 5 final exams to study for (ew!).**

**Thanks again,**

**Rachel :)**


	19. Chapter 19

District 12 was finally thriving. Sure, there were only a few residents. But Madge had done her job as mayor, and she had done it well.

She had just one more, and it would be the hardest of all. After all, being a mother is no easy feat.

She first found out two years after she had said those two life-changing words: "I do".

Since the wedding, Gale and her had discussed parenthood, and finally decided they should wait until they were a little older, at least 26.

But Madge found out when she was 23.

It was a beautiful morning. She woke up with Gale giving her a good morning kiss, and the sun streaming in through the window.

"I'll go make some breakfast." He murmured, and leaped out of bed energetically. Madge watched his enthusiasm with an amused smile. She would never understand how he was such a morning person.  
But she remembered that she was late, a week, in fact. It was quite worrying, and after a few moments she reluctantly pulled herself out of bed and into the bathroom, where the pregnancy test waited. She hadn't told Gale her suspicions, but it began to dawn on her that maybe she should soon,especially if the test proved her fears.

The test took a few minutes to show the result, and during that time several questions ran through her head. Am I a mother? Do I want to be? What will Gale think? Will he be happy?

There was a beep and she glanced down at the stick. As if on cue, a wave of nausea swept over her body. Morning sickness already?

She was pregnant, and that was for sure.

"Madge?" She heard Gale call. "Breakfast!"

The smell of bacon and eggs wafted into the bathroom, and it triggered something. Before Madge realized what was happening, she was kneeling in front of the toilet and throwing up.

_I am so screwed_

"Madge?" Gale called again. His voice was closer, in the bedroom adjoing the bathroom she was in.  
Madge tried to answer, but she found herself throwing up again.

She finally felt Gale's presence, felt his hands gently holding her hair back.

"S-Sorry." SHe mumbled, wiping her mouth with a washcloth a few minutes later. "I guess it's a bug."  
He leaned against the counter and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh."

"What, why don't you believe me?"

"Because you're pregnant."

Madge felt her mouth drop open. "How-"

"Pregnancy test on the counter." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure." Madge's mouth felt dry, and she swallowed painfully as tears began to prick at her eyes. "I-I'm sorry Gale. I don't know how it happened, and I know you may not be happy but-"

"Not happy?" He asked incredulously. "Madge, this is the best news I've heard in... Well, ever! You're _pregnant_!" He began to laugh and stepped toward her, pecking her on the cheek. To him, there was nothing more beautiful than a pregnant woman, her belly rounded, protecting a new life inside.

Madge smiled up at him. "We're going to be parents, Gale."

"I can't wait." He murmured.

Over the months, Madge grew. And grew. And grew. Gale watched every day as she grew happier, she really was glowing. She cut her long blonde hair shorter, so that soft curls framed her face. She didn't wear makeup anymore, and Gale would often come home to find her laying in the summer grass in a flowy maternity dress.

She had never looked so beautiful.

When the day that she went into labour came, they weren't, as many other couples aren't, expecting it. They were going for a walk to Peeta's bakery, to visit Katniss and her daughter Prim, and to buy some muffins.

Gale was about to ask Prim something (he could never remember what to this day), when Madge suddenly bent over and clutched at her stomach.

"Madge" Gale asked, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Are-What's happening?"

"Contractions..." He noticed the dress material between her dress begin to grow wet, and realized with a gasp that the baby was coming.

He had to get her to Greasy.

He finally did, after a lot of huffing and encouragement to Madge. They were able to move faster between contractions, but she leaned heavily on his shoulder most of the way.

The delivery was a long and tedious event, she ended up being in labour for 12 hours. When the wholeordeal was finally over, though, the couple could see that it was worth it.

Gale was given the tiny bundle, and he held her as if she would break. Her tiny nose poked out between the blanket, and a pair of bright blue eyes peeked out.

"Hey, there, little one." He whispered.

"Gale?" Madge said hoarsley. "I want to see her."

Gale planted a kiss on Madge's forehead and handed her the tiny baby.

"What's her name?" Greasy asked them. Madge and Gale smiled at each other and said, "Lily" in unison. They had both loved it when Katniss had suggested it when she was helping them plant some Lily flowers in their garden.

A week later, when Madge was finally able to walk around again, she insisted that she would never go through having a baby ever again. But she was proved wrong after she ended up having three more, all of them beautiful.

Or handsome, in the last one's case.


End file.
